Benjamin McCullough
Joan Vark, church superior Peter, fellow parishioner |job = |status = Living |season5 = X }} Benjamin McCullough (born June 14, 1983) is a member of Joan Vark's congregation in the Church of the Word of God. He appeared in . Appearances He attended Dwight Eleazar's first of three tent revival services in Portland. When Dwight became "possessed" by Satan, he tried to furtively take video of it on his phone. After Dwight appeared to cast out the Devil, Benjamin got up to leave, but he was stopped by one of Dwight's bodyguards, Luke Virkler, who saw him putting his phone away. Luke pursued him as he headed towards his car in the parking lot and demanded he give up his phone, but the confrontation soon became physical when Benjamin tried to punch Luke, and Benjamin ended up pushing Luke to the ground, unintentionally killing him when he cracked his skull on a rock. Benjamin immediately headed towards the Church of the Word of God, where Joan Vark and several other parishioners were. He exclaimed that he had proof that Dwight was a devil who must be put to death, and he showed everyone what he had recorded on his phone. Joan told Benjamin that they had to drive the devil out of him in order to save him. Later, Joan spoke with the congregation of the church about their plan to contact one of Dwight's bodyguards, Mark Nelson, in order to get him to help them deal with Dwight's apparent affliction. Benjamin wasn't sure Mark would cooperate and help them out, so Joan handed Benjamin some blood money in the form of a sack of gold coins and said they weren't going to give Mark any other choice. Benjamin then left the church, but he was immediately surrounded by several police patrol vehicles. Hank asked for his ID and verified he was Benjamin McCullough, and Wu found the sack of gold coins and handed it to Nick, despite Benjamin protesting that the coins were Joan's and not his. He was then arrested and taken to the precinct for the murder of Luke Virkler. At the precinct, Nick and Hank questioned him in an interrogation room, asking him about why he was taking pictures at the service, what he was planning to do with the video, and what the purpose of the gold coins was. Benjamin claimed he acted in self-defense and didn't know Luke had died, adding that Dwight was doing the devil's work and that the world needed to see how much of a danger he was. He then claimed that he was taking the coins to the bank and that they belonged to the Church of the Word of God. Nick asked about Joan Vark, and Benjamin said she was a true prophet. Benjamin was eventually released and given back the coins, and he was followed by Renard, Nick, and Hank to Dwight's tent. Benjamin went inside to deliver the coins, but he instead found that Mark had hung himself. When he arrived back at the Church of the Word of God, he told everyone what he had discovered with Mark and accused Dwight of having made him kill himself, which prompted Peter to be the first to jab and burn Dwight with a hot iron poker. As more people started burning Dwight, it forced him to woge, and seeing his beastly form, Joan stabbed him with her poker to try to drive the devil out of Dwight. Dwight then broke free of his restraints and removed his muzzle, before staring down Joan, who stood up to him and said she was not afraid. She was hit in the face, however, knocking her down, and Dwight started fighting the other members of the congregation, before Nick, Hank, and Renard arrived at the church. Nick tackled Dwight, and Hank helped hold him down, before Dwight calmed down and retracted. Joan thought they successfully drove the devil out of Dwight and told him that she loved him. As she begged Dwight not to leave, he died from his injuries seconds later, and Benjamin told her that he was now free. Benjamin, Joan, and the rest of the congregation were arrested for kidnapping and murdering Dwight. Category:Incarcerated Characters